


Немного (не)честности

by Reidzy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanon, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Travel, АУ - расхождение с каноном, ОЖП - Freeform, Обман, Путешествие, Хэдканон, дружба, фанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Эй, малышка, не похилишь меня? — коснулась острого плеча Джайнала и постаралась не сильно смять легкую светлую ткань платья. Через плечо обернулась эльфийка, которая резковато убрала чужую тяжелую ладонь. Она посмотрела оценивающим взглядом на Джайналу и дернула кончиками ушей.— Я тебе не малышка, орчиха. У меня есть имя.Джайнала оскалилась с удовольствием: судя по всему, рыбка попалась на крючок.— Отлично. Значит, после знакомства ты выслушаешь мою просьбу?— Допустим.Сделав шаг назад, Джайнала протянула крепкую руку, скрытую тканью.— Джайнала. Магичка. Мне нужна помощь в Призрачных землях. Я подумала, что эльфийка вроде тебя будет отличной проводницей.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: История о двух аферистах, пытающихся обдурить друг друга.
> 
> P.S. Писалось на свой вкус и цвет. Люблю вов таким, каким я его вижу. Книги не читала, поэтому у меня свои представления. 
> 
> !!!В моем хэдканоне от шп пахнет гарью, потому что я так хочу!!!

— Эй, малышка, не похилишь меня? — коснулась острого плеча Джайнала и постаралась не сильно смять легкую светлую ткань платья. Через плечо обернулась эльфийка, которая резковато убрала чужую тяжелую ладонь. Она посмотрела оценивающим взглядом на Джайналу и дернула кончиками ушей. 

— Я тебе не малышка, орчиха. У меня есть имя.

Джайнала оскалилась с удовольствием: судя по всему, рыбка попалась на крючок. 

— Отлично. Значит, после знакомства ты выслушаешь мою просьбу?

— Допустим.

Сделав шаг назад, Джайнала протянула крепкую руку, скрытую тканью.

— Джайнала. Магичка. Мне нужна помощь в Призрачных землях. Я подумала, что эльфийка вроде тебя будет отличной проводницей. 

Пожимать руку никто не спешил.

— Винесиль, светлая жрица. 

Протянутая рука все еще оставалась в воздухе и в конце концов Винесиль сдалась и пожала ее.

— Обычно орки не рвутся в Восточные. Какая-то особая причина?

— Ну-у, — протянула Джайнала, — вообще-то даже две. Мне хотелось бы изучить побольше порталов. Эльфы, по слухам, хороши в магии. Было бы неплохо пробыть в Сильвермуне некоторое время и обучиться всяким вашим штучкам. А вторая — у меня там миссия. И мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет подлатать меня. 

Вообще-то история Джайналы была шита белыми нитками, и она не была уверена, что кто-то в нее поверит, но Винесиль вроде не выглядела усомнившейся: ограничилась кивком и не задала больше никаких вопросов. Кожаную броню, скрытую длинным краденным платьем, Винесиль точно не могла разглядеть. Джайнала потратила много времени на то, чтобы скрыть свою истинную натуру. Ее цели были не слишком благородными — ограбить богатый караван, который, судя по добытой информации, мог обогатить ее на ближайший месяц. Уломать жрецов на помощь в подобных делах было почти невозможно. Доверчивая эльфийка в светлом одеянии еще на расстоянии показалась отличной жертвой для небольшой лжи. Что произойдет потом, когда Винесиль поймет, что оказалась обманутой? Ну, до этого Джайнале не было дела. Откупится от нее или исчезнет. Благо, что скрыться для разбойницы было не сложно.

— Тебе повезло, — наклонив голову, ответила Винесиль и добавила радушия в острую улыбку. — Я возвращалась в Призрачные земли и искала кого-нибудь в группу. Поможем друг другу с миссиями?

— Без проблем, — кивнула Джайнала и едва удержалась, чтобы не потереть руки. Все складывалось отлично. За спиной висел бутафорский посох, сделанный на заказ у знакомого гоблина. Отличное качество и даже реалистичный вес не давали заподозрить неладное. 

— А до Тирисфаля тоже не подкинешь? — с надеждой уточнила Винесиль.

— Нет, прости. Обещаю помочь с возвращением, но не сейчас.

Винесиль задрала голову, просматривая небо Оргриммара. Что ж, тогда был только один ближайший маршрут.

— Тогда дирижабль, — без энтузиазма пробормотала Винесиль.

— Ага.

Путь от Калимдора до Восточных королевств на дирижаблях занимал неделю. Караван сейчас, по сводке Джайналы, возвращался в Сильвермун из Внутренних земель, поэтому времени было впритык. Упустить столь богатый улов не хотелось. Винесиль и Джайнала быстро взяли билет на воздушный транспорт и заняли свою маленькую каюту. Впрочем, комнату они делили вместе с еще одной эльфийкой и знатно пахнувшей отрекшейся. В пути оказалось, что миссии у них были смежными: Джайнала придумала красивую историю о возвращении какой-то якобы семейной побрякушки одному сердобольному старому эльфу, который ну никак не мог вернуться домой по состоянию здоровья; а Винесиль рассказала, что ей нужно было заглянуть в небольшой храм неподалеку от тропы, где проходил караван, чтобы навести там порядок или что-то в этом роде. Джайнала в этих жреческих штучках была не в зуб ногой, поэтому не особо вслушивалась. Главное, что им было по пути. Конечно, стащить драгоценности можно было и набросив на себя невидимость, но тут вставало сразу две проблемы: во-первых, нередко такие караваны сопровождали охранники, способные заметить разбойников, а во-вторых, много утащить в невидимости не выходило. 

Телепортацию из Подгорода до Сильвермуна Джайнала перенесла плохо, но старательно делала вид, что ее не тошнило, а ноги не подкашивались. Столица кровавых эльфов встретила их тишиной в сравнении с шумом и гамом Оргриммара. Город орков был похож на безумный базар, в котором неустанно друг за другом проводились фестивали. Постоянно приезжали торговцы из разных земель, а также здесь проходили все важные торговые воздушные и наземные пути, существа всех рас стремились попасть в столицу. Кто-то желал увидеть вождей — с недавних пор их заменял совет — кто-то спешил выхватить миссию повыгодней, некоторые прибывали за знаниями, иные по дипломатическим миссиям. Это был живой и подвижный город, легко переодевающийся в военную броню, когда наступали тяжелые времена. После последних событий Оргриммар снова принял добродушный вид и держал свои ворота открытыми для всех желающих. На его фоне чистенький и прилежный Сильвермун казался мертвым. Джайнала и Винесиль выскользнули из дворца и оказались на большой открытой площади с красивым фонтаном.

— Ого, а у вас тут... культурненько, — заметила Джайнала, оглядываясь по сторонам. Город был выложен белым камнем и украшен замысловатыми башенками и красными орнаментами. 

— В первый раз тут, да? — задала риторический вопрос Винесиль, уверенно ведя за собой Джайналу. Судя по всему, Винесиль чувствовала гордость за свою столицу — выпрямила спину и вздернула голову чуть выше. Джайналу такое поведение умилило. Эльфы любили свою столицу, свои земли и свой народ. И были не против лести. 

— Я никогда не бывала в Восточных Королевствах. Если бы не миссия, думаю, у меня было бы не так много мотивации для путешествия, — Джайнала рассматривала забавных каменных стражей города и старалась не отставать от Винесиль. Дороги в Сильвермуне извивались и скрывались за высокими стенами города. Это Оргриммар был открытый. Почти с любого места орочьего города можно было увидеть свой маршрут, а в Сильвермуне все перекрывалось тенями и небольшими переходами-коридорчиками.

— Я думала, что порталы и эльфийская магия вполне себе достаточная мотивация? — удивилась Винесиль и бросила внимательный острый взгляд зеленых глаз на Джайналу. 

— Если в порталах нет надобности, то зачем тратить свое время на их изучение? — пожала плечами Джайнала. — Может быть, в начале своего пути я бы стремилась получить как можно больше знаний, но сейчас я сосредоточена на оттачивании своих умений.

Винесиль понимающе кивнула и отвернулась. На долю секунды Джайнале показалось, что она почувствовала знакомый запах гари. Но покрутив головой, она только заметила неподалеку небольшой очаг с весело потрескивающим пламенем. Вероятно, запах доносился с той стороны, но Джайнала все равно внимательнее присмотрелась к Винесиль. Однако в ее силуэте не чувствовалось ничего странного. Наверное, это была паранойя из-за собственного обмана. Вот и мерещилось всякое.

— До Призрачных земель понадобится еще полтора дня пути. Идти без остановки я не рекомендую, — наставляла Винесиль. Она старалась говорить спокойно, но голос срывался, когда речь заходила о печальных событиях прошлых лет. — После событий с Артасом мы не смогли полностью избавиться от плети. Через Призрачные земли и Лес вечной песни проходит широкая Тропа мертвых. Ночью плеть становится активнее и разбредается с тропы в разные стороны. Мы заночуем в одной таверне, а потом продолжим путь до Транквиллиона. Если время терпит, я бы остановилась сначала в Транквиллионе. Потом можно будет отправиться по миссиям.

Джайнала прикинула оставшееся время. Караван должен был прибыть спустя примерно три дня, но мог добраться до Призрачных земель раньше, поэтому планировалось устроить засаду и выждать появление цели. Джайнала знала, что некоторые маги умели сотворять водных элементалей, поэтому представлялась тем, кто владел тайной магией. Проверить эти знания было тяжело, зато они давали отличное алиби. 

— Я бы предпочла сразу отправиться к месту, — призналась Джайнала. — Не уверена, что караван не прибудет раньше.

— Отправь письмо, — пожала плечами Винесиль. — Отправь на выходе из Сильвермуна, а ответ попроси направить в Транквиллион. Если информатор сможет предоставить тебе больше сведений о местоположении каравана, мы сможем действовать по ситуации.

В итоге они так и поступили. Джайнала отправила письмо, пока Винесиль ждала ее уже за воротами города. До Транквилиона решили идти пешком. В отличие от пустынного Дуротана и жарких степей земли эльфов были покрыты зеленью и деревьями, но при этом оставались залитыми солнцем. Джайнале понравилась теплая, но не жаркая и душная погода в этих местах, да и рыжие дракондоры, лениво летающие под тенью деревьев и оберегающие яйца, вызывали чувство спокойствия. Вообще эти странные создания, дальние родственники драконов, не водились в Калимдоре, поэтому сначала Джайнала удивилась, увидев существ с длинным худым телом и большими перепончатыми крыльями. Еще более неожиданным была отсутствие у дракондоров агрессии: когда Винесиль проходила напрямую, не боясь летающих существ, те даже и не думали нападать. Джайнале было опасно попадать в битву — в ней стала бы очевидна неспособность колдовать. Что ж, передвигаться по землям эльфов было безопасно. Рысей Винесиль отгоняла маленькими искорками и вспышками, к тропе было решено не приближаться, а древунов — так звали забавные ходячие деревья — удавалось избегать. Очевидно, что никто из них двоих не хотел вступать в битву, что абсолютно устраивало Джайналу. 

Весь путь, вместе с небольшой остановкой в необычной таверне на природе, до границы с Призрачными землями занял сутки с лишним. А Транквиллион, судя по табличкам, находился совсем рядом.

— Призрачные земли, — на подходе к ним заговорила Винесиль, — место менее дружелюбное. Там всегда ночь, а существа будут поопаснее и агрессивнее древунов и рысей. Отогнать их искорками или обойти не выйдет. Особенно опасны пауки. Они встречаются там под каждым кустом и могут поймать в паутину. Будь осторожна.

До Транквиллиона они дошли по расчищенным мощеным дорожкам, которые патрулировали стражи. Все еще было непривычно слышать син’дорайский язык и каждый раз здороваться с проходящими мимо стражниками. Эльфы, как оказалось, поддерживали этикет и связь между собой, даже если не были знакомы. Возможно, постоянные вызовы судьбы и искушения сплотили народ Винесиль, а может быть, так проявлялось эльфийское высокомерие, но Джайнала не заметила к себе снисходительного отношения, поэтому больше склонялась к первому предположению. По прибытии в полуразрушенный город-руины первым делом она проверила почту. Судя по ответу, караван должен был как раз переходить границу между Призрачными землями и Восточными чумными землями, поэтому можно было пойти на уступки Винесиль и отдохнуть в таверне.

— У нас есть время, — улыбнулась Джайнала, показав на конверт с письмом. — Остановимся в таверне?

— Отлично! — обрадовалась Винесиль и широко улыбнулась. — Я бы все-таки хотела выспаться перед миссиями. 

Они сняли одну небольшую комнату на двоих. Разоренные и разрушенные эльфийские постройки не располагали к особой роскоши, но все же предоставляли красивые кровати с тонким балдахином. Джайнала была для них длинновата, но все равно ценила умеренную жесткость постели и теплоту прогретых магией комнат. Из-за волнения казалось, что уснуть не удастся, поэтому было удивительно открыть глаза уже утром, когда занялся рассвет. Джайнала поднялась с кровати и потянулась, разминая мышцы. Даже перед сном она не снимала магическую рясу, поэтому тело чувствовало себя немного скованным, но такая цена за возможность быть излеченной в тяжелом бою казалась вполне приемлемой. Винесиль в комнате не было. Скорее всего, она уже готовила им еду. За время небольшого путешествия выяснилось, что Винесиль была хороша в кулинарии и занималась ею, спасая их компанию от верного голода. Джайнала радовалась этому навыку. Она боялась, что ее попросят сотворить яства, но вместо этого Винесиль сразу предупредила, что не готова есть пресную еду из магии ради утоления голода. Путешествие в таких условиях более чем устраивало. Да еще и прекрасная добыча ждала впереди. Не удивительно, что спускалась Джайнала в приподнятом настроении, напевая под нос орочью детскую песенку.

— ...будь осторожна. Ты же знаешь, как это может обернуться, — послышался мужской обеспокоенный голос еще с лестницы. Ему в ответ кто-то тяжело выдохнул.

— Я аккуратна. Просто хочу уже добраться до храма и закончить с этим, — ответила Винесиль напряженным голосом. — Мне повезло, что ко мне подошла магичка. Я не могла найти никого в группу почти две недели, а ждать дальше было нельзя. Мне тоже не очень нравится все это, но что поделать? 

— Надеюсь, что у вас не будет проблем, Вин. Я знаю, что ты сможешь помочь, но...

Увлекшись разговором, Джайнала оступилась и соскользнула с последних ступеней, едва устояв на ногах. За единственным столиком этого местечка сидели Винесиль и владелец таверны. Последний сразу направил острый взгляд на Джайналу и вяло улыбнулся. Он скользнул взглядом по Винесиль, качнул головой и обратился к Джайнале:

— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось у нас?

— Отлично, — бодро заявила Джайнала и подошла ближе. — О чем вы говорили?

— О храме, — без энтузиазма пробормотала Винесиль и махнула рукой, приглашая присесть рядом. 

— У тебя могут быть проблемы? Нужна помощь? — из вежливости спросила Джайнала, опустившись на свободное место, и получила красноречивый скептический взгляд. — Что? Я просто предложила.

— Просто побудь моей провожатой. Этого будет достаточно. Теперь давай позавтракаем и отправимся... Куда там нам нужно?

— По дороге до Восточных чумных земель. Если они движутся с обычной скоростью, то еще даже не успели дойти до... этого. Святилища, которое вдоль дороги.

— Святилище солнца?

— Ага, — поддакнула Джайнала. — Именно туда. В общем, нам нужно проверить его и, если там их нет, пойти ниже по Призрачным землям. 

— Отлично. Тогда завтракаем и отправляемся.

Джайнала уже подсчитывала в уме свою долю от ограбления каравана и прикидывала, как повыгоднее сторговаться со старым-добрым засранцем Темзоряком. Как и всегда, им предстояли долгие танцы с бубном вокруг награбленного и выяснения, кто был полезнее и почему. В святилище их встретили растерянные магистр и чародейка. Караван еще не добрался до этих мест. 

— Я поведу, — сразу предупредила Джайнала свою спутницу, стоило им покинуть святилище, — я лучше знаю, как к ним подобраться незаметно. 

Теперь вела Джайнала, которая на подобных миссиях вепря съела*. Она знала, как обычно передвигались и охранялись караваны. Винесиль накинула парочку защитных чар на нее и сжала посох. Уже оказавшись рядом с караваном, Джайнале пришлось спрятать в траве посох и стянуть рясу, открывая непривычно мускулистое для магички тело. Посмотрев на Винесиль виноватым взглядом, она прошептала:

— Извини, но по-другому ты бы не согласилась. Сторгуемся после?

И, подмигнув, Джайнала растворилась, сливаясь с местностью. Караван еще не встал со стоянки. Подкравшись к ближайшему охраннику, Джайнала беззвучно перерезала ему горло и снова скрылась из виду. 

Джайнала надеялась, что может положиться на Винесиль, поэтому безбоязненно пропускала удары, оказавшись обнаруженной. Жрецы обычно не могли стоять в стороне, не помогая тем, кого считали союзниками, но что-то было не так. Сначала было почти не ощутимо, но после становилось все очевиднее, что силы Джайналы не восстанавливались, а раны затягивались слишком долго. Обернувшись в сторону Винесиль, она замерла, почувствовав панику: покров тьмы на чужой коже давал ответов больше, чем многие собственные подозрения. Запах гари усилился, как и собственный страх. Темный жрец, конечно, все еще оставался жрецом, но на практике их лечение было не таким эффективным. 

Возможно, подумала Джайнала, стискивая клинок сильнее, это было ее наказание за маленькую ложь во имя выгоды. 

Им с трудом удалось перебить весь караван и не умереть. Откровенно говоря, Джайнала была очень близка к смерти, но Винесиль всеми силами пыталась спасти ей жизнь, а сейчас накладывала повязки на раны и добавляла немного магии.

— Ты говорила, что ты магичка, — первой начала Винесиль, закончив с перевязкой.

— А ты представилась жрецом.

Винесиль сложила руки на груди.

— И я все еще являюсь им.

Джайнала закатила глаза и попыталась медленно вдохнуть, не потревожив раны на груди. 

— Ты преставилась **светлым** жрецом. Я надеялась на твое лечение.

Впрочем, в голосе Джайналы сквозила только усталость. Она не держала обиду на Винесиль. Не имела права после собственного обмана. Винесиль опустилась рядом и вдруг начала смеяться, запрокинув голову к вечно ночному небу этих мест.

— Поверить не могу, что мы обе поступили так глупо!

Джайнала посмотрела на смеющуюся Винесиль, с чьей кожи сошли остатки темного покрова из-за истощения. Им удалось отбиться, хотя и с трудом. Фыркнув, она не смогла скрыть улыбку.

— Так тебе точно нужно в храм? 

— Ага, — положив голову на чужое плечо, сонно отозвалась Винесиль. Она ловко вытащила склянку и выпила из нее зелье. — Мне нужно забрать амулет, который я оставила там для улучшения его темных сил. Я собиралась оставить тебя подальше от того места, чтобы ты не почувствовала тьмы. 

— От тебя гарью пахнет.

— Знаю.

Они сидели так некоторое время, но вскоре Джайнала стала подниматься и протянула руку Винесиль. Надо было отыскать те сумки с золотом и драгоценностями, которые торговцы везли в столицу эльфов. 

— А твоя красивая история тоже была ложью? — поинтересовалась Винесиль, когда увидела несколько увесистых сумок в орочьих руках. Вместо ответа Джайнала довольно улыбнулась и протянула мешочек поменьше Винесиль.

— Простишь за это?

Винесиль взвесила мешочек, заглянула в него и спрятала в набедренной сумке.

— Я подумаю, — неопределенно отозвалась она и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к своей цели. Обернувшись, она наклонила голову и уточнила: — А ты поможешь мне?

Джайнала весело обнажила клыки:

— Я подумаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вепря съела* — есть такое выражение, мол, я на чем-то собаку съел(-а). Я решила изменить его под лор вов, в конце-концов собак там особо нет. :D


	2. Степи и Луны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: История о том, куда уходят звёзды, когда выходит солнце. Хуманизация созвездий.

— Даэльдис*, Вихрь Солнца, — с улыбкой представила своего друга Винесиль. Она выглядела немного смущенной и довольной. Иногда неосознанно касалась обновленного и усиленного амулета на груди, словно не могла поверить, что все удалось. Джайнала, которой пришлось отбиваться от орды магических созданий, желающих заполучить темномагическую вещицу, чувствовала себя вымотанной, но никак не удовлетворенной. Темзоряк ехидно выторговал сумму сверх обговоренной за дополнительную информацию и внезапно присоединившуюся на постоянной основе к путешествиям Винесиль. 

Закончив с амулетом и выполнив парочку простых заданий на обратном пути, они вместе вернулись в Транквиллион. За общим столом таверны Винесиль дипломатично предложила Джайнале остаться в одной команде и познакомиться заново. Теперь без лжи и притворства. За кружкой паршивого эльфийского эля — вино у остроухих ублюдков, на вкус Джайналы, получалось куда лучше — к ним присоединился и владелец этого места, которого теперь Винесиль и представила. По всей видимости, они были хорошими друзьями.

— Джайнала, Громкий рев, — подмигнула Джайнала и протянула руку, крепко пожав чужую ладонь. 

— Можешь звать меня Даэ́, — поднял бокал Даэльдис и подмигнул Джайнале. — За вас, милые дамы.

Джайнала переглянулась с Винесиль и с сарказмом уточнила:

— Это он сейчас меня назвал милой?

— И меня, — поиграла бровями Винесиль, рассмеявшись, а после подняла свой эль и чокнулась с Даэльдисом. Джайнала присоединилась к ним.

— Что теперь будете делать? — оперевшись о руку, спросил Даэ. — Вы закончили с миссиями в этих краях?

— Караван разграблен, темный амулет забран, — задумчиво пробормотала Джайнала. — Думаю, это можно назвать законченными миссиями. Ну, у меня сейчас особых планов нет и миссий тоже. Если Темзоряк не пришлет срочное письмо, то я планирую побыть некоторое время в ваших краях, поискать халтурки какой, а после отправиться в небольшое путешествие по Восточным. Я не пропаду.

Раньше Джайнала никогда не посещала Восточные Королевства, а теперь хотела узнать немного больше о краях, в которые некогда вторглись ее предки. До Темного портала можно было долететь за несколько часов на ветрокрылах — _не-то-пы-рях!_ — но Джайнале хотелось побольше присмотреться к природе и миру этих земель, особенно после столь живописных пейзажей эльфийских владений.

— А я с ней, — сказала Винесиль, похлопав Джайналу по плечу. — Покажу ей наши земли и расскажу разные истории. 

— Звучит отлично, — понимающе кивнул Даэльдис и пригубил эля. Длинные волосы нетипичного для эльфов темного цвета он собрал в тугой пучок, чтобы пряди не лезли в напиток, а на плечи накинул темную кожаную мантию. В Призрачных землях было достаточно прохладно. Это еще гостиные комнаты могли обогреваться магией, а остальные оставались холодными. Джайнала, привыкшая к засухам и жаре, сидела в шкуре освежеванной рыси, а вот Винесиль, казалось, не испытывала никаких проблем и совсем не замерзала. После того, как выяснилась ее истинная природа, Винесиль переоделась в менее вычурную, но зато более удобную одежду. Променяла платья и мантии из светлых мягких тканей на штаны и рубашки темного цвета. Впрочем, эльфийская изысканность все равно прослеживалась в одежде: рукава с буфами* заканчивались золотой вышивкой на манжетах, удобные кожаные сапоги затягивались ремнями, а короткую мантию длиной до пояса удерживала брошка-мотылек темно-зеленого цвета. В остальном же одежда у Винесиль была темной. Джайнала, которой приходилось сражаться лицом к лицу, придерживалась стиля «и так сойдет, пока не ранят». 

— А у вас тут, — неопределенно махнула рукой Джайнала, обводя то ли руины таверны, то ли Транквиллион, то ли и вовсе земли эльфов, — есть какие-нибудь легенды? Ну, такие... Ваши.

— Тебе что-нибудь без долгих воспеваний величия эльфов, сожалений о потерянном бессмертии и гореваний из-за разрушенного Солнечного Колодца?

Джайнала непонимающе уставилась на Винесиль. Та выдохнула.

— Понятно. Нам еще будет о чем поговорить.

— Я принесу еще эля, — произнес, поднявшись из-за стола, Даэльдис.

Джайнала посмотрела на свой бокал, опустошенный наполовину, и покачала головой.

— Вино будет? Ваш эль, честно сказать, та еще дрянь.

Рассмеявшись, Даэ кивнул.

— Вот что я называю настоящей честностью. От орков не стоит ждать лести и излишне трепетного отношения. Скажут все в лицо, — подмигнув, Даэльдис скрылся на кухне, а вернулся уже с парой бутылок вина. — Я захватил сразу две. Эль и правда не очень хороший, поэтому зря мы его вообще достали.

— Мне все равно, — пожала плечами Винесиль и допила свой напиток.

— Тебе любую дрянь налей — выпьешь. Иногда кажется, что ты не эльфийка, а, по меньшей мере, нежить, не ощущающая вкуса, — прокомментировал Даэ, открывая вино и наливая его себе и Джайнале. — История нашего народа уже сама по себе легенда. 

— Я прилежно учила историю, а Кель’Тасу еще только ленивый кости не перемыл, — махнула рукой Джайнала и незадачливо постучала пальцами по вычищенной поверхности стола. — Раз уж я в этих краях, было бы интереснее послушать что-нибудь менее обычное. 

Эльфы задумались и замолкли. Джайнала тяжело выдохнула.

— У нас, помимо поучительных историй о Пылающем Легионе и Скверны, детям рассказывают про духов и элементалей. Орки всегда были близки с природой, а после Тралла, — голос Джайналы дрогнул при упоминании имени трепетно любимого всеми вождя, — у нашего народа появилась возможность установить новые связи с духами. Мне нравилась сказка про непокоримого вепря*. 

Винесиль подвинулась ближе к столу, положив на него голову. Своей обманчиво хрупкой ладонью она коснулась плеча Джайналы.

— Расскажешь? — осторожно попросила Винесиль. 

— Если вы хотите, — отпив вина, согласилась Джайнала.

— Конечно, мы хотим. Будет что рассказать другим путникам.

— Я родилась и росла в степях. У нас не было клана или что-то вроде того. Мама с отцом вели свое хозяйство и жили вдвоем. Потом у них появились мы — я и моя сестра. Мы жили в небольшом открытом каменном доме посреди злаковых и редких деревьев.

Низкий и хриплый голос Джайналы создавал в воображении Винесиль прекрасные картины тех мест. Трава в степях была невысокая, зато горизонт был далеким и видным на многие-многие километры. Редкие холмы и оазисы отлично дополняли бескрайние просторы. 

— Мы с сестрой охотились с детства на зевр*, долгоногов и прочую живность. И почти про каждую мама рассказывала нам истории. У нас были правила охоты и ритуалы почтения земли. И в наших краях не водились вепри. Но однажды один из них забрел на нашу территорию. Наверное, он искал еду и пересек соседние пустынные земли. Это был первый раз, когда я видела вепря. Мне хотелось похвастать навыками, и я убила его. Когда родители вернулись, их ждала туша вепря. Тогда мама попросила меня не ловить вепрей и прогонять их обратно в Дуротар. Оказалось, что когда-то мама жила в клане, как и многие другие орки. Ее клан назывался Кланом Непокорного Вепря*. Их главным знаменем было кожаное полотно с изображением вепря. Говорили, что когда-то давно, когда наши предки еще жили на Дреноре, рядом с ними жили огромные полубожественные существа. Кланы заручались их поддержкой, проводили ритуалы и относились к ним с уважением. Вепрь, по легендам, был размером больше нордскольских мамонтов и люторогов, а его клыки могли нанизать на себя десяток врагов. Кожа у Вепря была каменная и непробиваемая, расписанная божественными письменами. Но у Вепря был враг — Большой Лев. Они постоянно сражались, отстаивая свои права и территории. Это были кровопролитные сражения для обоих полубожеств. На тех местах начинала расти алая трава.

Ненадолго Джайнала умолкла, переводя дыхание. Винесиль представляла неровные красные пятна посреди степных владений, стволы деревьев, покрытые кровью, и громкие звуки, издаваемые животными в сражении. Если Вепрь и Лев были настолько большими, как их описывали в легендах, то от их битв и столкновения сотрясалась земля. Легко было увидеть в своем воображении, как в пылу сражений ломались деревья и вытаптывалась земля.

— Но однажды орки из клана Большого Льва захватили Вепря и преподнесли своему покровителю в качестве жертвы, — Джайнала выглядела увлекшейся. Она рассказывала страстно и со всем старанием легенду-сказку из детства. Даже ее голубые глаза словно горели таинственным огнем. Винесиль знала, что Джайнала была всего лишь разбойницей, но легко могла представить ее в роли шаманки, ищущей благосклонности духов. — Лев желал насытить долгий голод и потешить свое самолюбие. Он издевался над Вепрем, высмеивая его слабость: в конце концов, полубожество было поймано людьми и передано в лапы заклятому врагу. Первым, что пожелал отведать Лев, был мясистый бок Вепря, но прокусить каменную кожу было невозможно. Лев стесал и разрушил клыки в попытке добраться до чужой плоти. Сдавшись, Лев решил исцарапать острыми и пугающими когтями лицо Вепрю, но тот так сопротивлялся, рычал и дергался, что Льву пришлось отступить. Долгие недели Вепря терзали, искали его слабости, пытаясь расколоть шкуру и прервать его жизнь, но воля в полубожестве была так сильна и непокорна, что попытки не увенчивались успехом. Ни одна хитрость не могла сломить Вепря. За это время клан орков, служащих скованному полубожеству, собрался с силами и напал на клан Льва. Теперь битва была между орками, а не их покровителями. Увидев отчаянное сражение своего клана, Вепрь сделал невозможное: скинул неподъемные раньше оковы и освободился, а после вихрем пронесся по клану Льва, снося всех врагов. Когда дело дошло до самого его врага, то смерть Льва была быстрой и бесславной. Устав от бессмысленных сражений, Вепрь заручился поддержкой своего клана. Кровь Вепря была ядовитой для всех живых существ. Он позволил союзным оркам надрезать кожу в единственном податливом месте и собрать его губительной крови, а после ею окропить Льва. В эти времена боги стали покидать все миры, а полубожества терять силы. Вепрь решил, что такой конец для его жизни вполне приемлем, и ушел с честью на небосвод. Последние слова его были адресованы главе клана Вепря: «Да будешь ты Непокоримым, да нарекаю клан твой Непокоримым Вепрем, славьте имя мое и ваше и помните о чудной победе, полученной непокорным, но смелым народом». Мама попросила меня относиться к вепрям с уважением, — заканчивала свой рассказ Джайнала с улыбкой. — Так мы отдаем дань уважения клану, который уже не существует. Возможно, мы с сестрой будем последними потомками нашего клана. 

Голос Джайналы стих, она допила свой напиток, а Даэ налил еще вина. 

— Это красивая история, — заметила Винесиль. — В духе свободных народов.

— Это у нас в крови. Мы живем на землях бесконечного простора. Высокое небо, необъятные дали. Утром мы выходим славить богов и можем видеть бескрайний горизонт. И сколько ты ни иди, и куда ни иди — всюду лишь степи. И они все твои и ничьи. Нас воспитывают в любви к свободе. Непокорности.

Последние фразы прозвучали горько и тоскливо. Винесиль хорошо понимала Джайналу. Эльфы, может, не были свободолюбивыми кочевниками, но зато славились своей гордыней. Тем больнее было оказаться оскверненными, ослабленным, потерявшими всю свою гордость. Улыбка на лице Винесиль стала грустной. Положив руку на чужую ладонь и ободряюще ее сжав, Винесиль подумала о незавидной судьбе каждого народа орды: орки, служившие Легиону; эльфы, осквернившие Солнечный Колодец; мирные таурены, вынужденные участвовать в кровопролитных войнах; отрекшиеся с незавидной судьбой и тролли с гоблинами, лишившиеся слишком многого. Казалось, что орда стала домом для тех, кто все потерял. 

— Наши истории больше похожи на горевание по прошлому, — пробормотал Даэльдис. — Хотя... Вин, помнишь ту сказку? Про луну?

Винесиль неуверенно кивнула.

— Расскажи ее. У тебя это всегда хорошо выходит.

— Может, ты сам? Слышал же уже не раз.

— Ну уж нет. Твоя история, тебе и рассказывать, — ехидно протянул Даэ. — Давай, Вин, ты ведь не хочешь обидеть Джайналу? Она рассказала такую замечательную историю!

— Про Луну будет скучнее, — убежденно проговорила Винесиль, но поймала заинтересованный взгляд Джайналы и нахмурилась. — Да что? Это правда скучно. История про эгоизм, звезды и совершенно никакой правды.

— Звучит как отличная история, — весело заявила Джайнала. — Давай же, _Вин_.

Винесиль вздрогнула, услышав это обращение, и инстинктивно отодвинулась чуть подальше. То ли в крови у Джайналы было уже слишком много алкоголя, то ли Винесиль реагировала слишком остро, но почему-то показалось, что такое обращение — в общем-то свойственное друзьям Винесиль — звучало слишком лично. 

— Так что? Ты расскажешь мне историю, Вин? 

Глаза Джайналы безотрывно смотрели на Винесиль. Устоять перед прямым просящим взглядом было невозможно. Джайнала выглядела и звучала убедительно в этот миг.

— Уговорили, — закатила глаза Винесиль, сдаваясь. — Это не эльфийская сказка, но когда-то давно я услышала ее от одной своей... знакомой. Она была не из этих краев и рассказала мне, что в детстве слышала, что небо — это не просто красивые сверкающие звезды, а нечто большее. Она рассказывала мне о том, что Луна была сестрой Солнца, а миллионы и миллиарды маленьких точек-звездочек слезами, пролитыми Луной. Луна, — поспешно добавила Винесиль, — когда-то была девушкой невероятной красоты. У нее были белые, как серебро, волосы и янтарные глаза. Она была превосходной волшебницей и создавала невообразимые вещи. Самые красивые цветы расцветали под ее окнами. Вся Луна искрилась магией и хотела обучать других существ Азерота* магии, но ее брат — Солнце — был жестоким и властным и не хотел делиться ее даром. Он запирал Луну и не давал творить магию. Тогда она начала колдовать по ночам. Она делала это тайно и плакала от невозможности быть той, кем она являлась. Слезы ее обращались в искры. Ветер подхватывал их и разносил по небу. 

История не казалась какой-то необычной Джайнале, но то, как рассказывала ее Винесиль, заставляло выискивать что-то особенное в простой сказке. Джайнала присматривалась к Винесиль и удерживала себя от слишком прямого вопроса. Она сама была не готова ни задать его, ни получить ответ. Улыбка у Винесиль была печальной. 

— Когда небо было усыпано прекрасными созвездиями, Солнце прознал о непослушании сестры. Он собирался бросить ее в темницу, заковать в цепи и не дать творить магию даже для себя. В ту ночь Луна обратилась к магии и отправилась на небо, украшенное ее слезами. После исчезновения сестры Солнце горевал по ней и жалел о своей жадности. Не выдержав одиночества, он пожелал оказаться рядом с Луной. Он молился богам о прощении и просил их смилостивиться и отправить его на небо. Один мудрый бог простил Солнце, но знал, что, оказавшись слишком близко, Солнце снова станет жестоким. Тогда он произнес: «Я отправлю тебя на небо, Солнце, ты будешь так близко к Луне, как только можно, но никогда не сможешь ее обидеть. Ты не увидишь ее магии и ее слез, но вы разделите одно небо на двоих. Ты согласен?» В отчаянии Солнце воскликнул: «Да!» — и бог обратил его в огромный огненный шар. С тех самых пор брат и сестра делят небо, но никогда не встречаются. Солнце не может увидеть прекрасных звезд, сотворенных магией сестры, и Луну, а Луна живет в безопасности и продолжает творить магию, создавая все новые созвездия.

— Значит, это история про семейные сложности? — задавая вопрос, Джайнала не очень понимала, какой ответ хочет получить, но почему-то сильно волновалась. Ее сердце билось очень быстро.

Винесиль пожала плечами и поднялась из-за стола. По всей видимости, она собиралась отдохнуть в номере. Даэ тоже поднялся.

— Я сейчас принесу ключ, Вин, секунду.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Винесиль наклонилась к Джайнале и негромко прошептала:

— Я думаю... Это история о том, что в нашем мире тяжело быть лунами. 

Джайнала вздрогнула и ощутила, как от чужого шепота по коже побежали мурашки. Она обернулась и оказалась совсем близко — лицом к лицу — с Винесиль. До этого казалось, что алкоголь совсем не брал Винесиль, теперь же она слабо покачивалась с грустным выражением лица, а взгляд у нее был расфокусированный. Винесиль облизала губы и зажмурилась. Она боролась со своими внутренними демонами. Ладонь с ярким красным лаком коснулась темной зеленой кожи. Открыв рот, Вин явно хотела что-то сказать, но передумала и отстранилась. Вскоре подошел Даэ. Он протянул ключ от комнаты Винесиль. Она обняла Даэльдиса и махнула рукой Джайнале.

— Спокойной ночи. Не сидите долго. 

Когда Винесиль скрылась наверху, Джайнала посмотрела в свой бокал, но потеряла всякое желание пить. Впрочем, и Даэ уже выглядел уставшим и не особо расположенным к разговорам.

— Наверное, я тоже пойду.

— Да, отличная идея. Вам завтра отправляться в путь. Спокойной ночи, Джайнала.

— Спокойной ночи, Даэльдис.

Уже в комнате она ненадолго задержала взгляд на вырубившейся без сил Винесиль. Уснула та в одежде, так и не сумев укутать себя одеялом. Видимо, Винесиль была пьянее, чем казалось. Джайнала стянула с Вин сапоги и укутала одеялом, а после и сама уснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даэльдис - я решила брать оригинальных персонажей, поэтому не сверялась с реальным Транквиллионом из игры. Вообще лучшее описание этой работы: МОИ ХЭДЫ.  
> Рукава с буфами - рукава-фонари.  
> Сказка про непокоримого вепря полностью выдумана мной, не имеет ничего общего с каноном вов, их богами и вселенной.  
> Зевры и долгоноги - живность из игры. Они похожи на реальных животных, но нет. Так зевры похожи на зебр, но имеют рог, а долгоноги похожи на крупных страусов, но без оперения и с более опасным клювом.  
> Клан Непокоримого Вепря тоже придуман мной :)  
> Азерот - общее название мира варкрафта. На Азероте есть континенты: Калимдор, Восточные королевства, Нордскол и Пандария.


	3. Спутанные воспоминания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что на все воля автора. Мое воображение, мои связи, мои хэды. Поэтому у Терона появилась крестница, а у Кель'Таса внезапная племянница.  
> P.S. Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Богатый человек по какой-либо причине решает примерить на себя шкуру «простого работяги», но позже не представляет своей жизни без этого образа.  
> Еще не вычитано и не отбечено, но, обещаю, все будет!)

— Вин, угадай кто к нам пришел! — Винесиль разбудил бодрый голос, донесшийся снизу. Из окон ярко светило солнце, чего уже давно не наблюдалось, а в комнате витал знакомый аромат сладкой карамели. Поднявшись с кровати и рассеянно покрутив головой, Винесиль не сразу поняла, что звонкий голос принадлежал ее матери. Еще не разобравшись в происходящем, Винесиль сбежала по лестнице, едва не навернувшись, и замерла в самом низу. На пороге стояла ее мама. Винесиль моргнула и почувствовала ком в горле. У женщины, стоящей с букетом алых роз в руках, были яркие золотые глаза.

 _Как будто Винесиль вернулась в прошлое_.

У Арайли — так звали мать Винесиль — были густые рыжие волосы, аккуратно собранные заколкой. Яркие пряди, которые отличали Арайли от большинства светловолосых эльфиек, являлись ее гордостью. Домашний костюм скрывал монотонный светлый фартук, поэтому разглядеть вязь заклинаний на ткани было сложно, но Винесиль знала — помнила — что это обереги и простейшие защитные заклинания.

Ее мама была паладинкой, а отец…

— Не поздороваешься? — только теперь Винесиль обратила внимание на гостя. Без амуниции и командного тона Лор’темар Терон выглядел даже привычнее. 

— Дядя Терон! — не удержала удивленного восклика Вин и оперлась о стену. Что-то было очень неправильным в том, как тепло смотрел Лор’темар на нее. Арайли выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Вин, милая, ты в порядке?

Глаза у матери сверкали золотом. Арайли коснулась чужого лба.

— Вроде температуры нет. Ты такая бледная... Тер, ты проходи, не стой на пороге. Сейчас Вин оклемается и перестанет стоять истуканом, — махнула рукой Арайли, приглашая Терона, и мягко заправила прядку светлых, явно отцовских волос Вин за ухо. — Ну, что ты? Плохой сон?

Терон прошел на кухню, не задерживаясь на месте. 

Казалось, что Винесиль попала в прошлое. 

— Твои глаза, — пробормотала Вин, нерешительно всматриваясь в до боли знакомое лицо. — Когда они снова стали золотыми?

— О чем ты? — Арайли выглядела по-настоящему удивленной. — Может, ты не выспалась? 

— Твои глаза! — повторила Винесиль уже настойчивее и схватила чужую ладонь, чтобы подтащить в коридор. Она должна была показать! — Мы ведь лишились связи с Колодцем!

Замерев у зеркала, Винесиль не смогла ничего разглядеть. Покрытое непонятной рябью, оно ничего не могло отражать. 

— Ничего не понимаю...

Арайли положила на плечо Вин руку.

— Нас ждет Терон. Не беспокойся.

«Но разве он не приказал мне держаться от него подальше и забыть о нашей связи?» — проскользнула мысль в голове Винесиль. В памяти еще были свежи картины их последнего разговора, состоявшегося после возвращения экспедиции... На плече уже не чувствовалось прикосновения. Обернувшись, Вин не увидела никого. Залитый солнцем коридор был безлюден и пуст. Смолкли голоса на кухне и птицы за окном. На душе стало тревожно и неуютно.

— Мам? — позвала Вин, но не услышала ответа. Она направилась на кухню. На столе лежал букет роз, а по всей комнате валялись разбросанные и тут и там тарелки, доски с нарезанными овощами, приборы и специи, в воздухе продолжало пахнуть карамелью. — Дядя Терон?

— Мы, кажется, об этом уже говорили, — раздавшийся из-за спины уставший голос напугал Винесиль. Она обернулась и невольно сделала пару шагов назад. Перед ней стоял не добрый и знакомый ей с детства дядя Терон, нет. Это был правящий лорд Кель'Таласа — Лор’Темар Терон. Его глаза были ярко-зелеными, под глазами залегли тени, а рот, казалось, никогда не знал улыбок. Это был совсем другой эльф. Тот, который разорвал связь между Винесиль и дворцом, помог выжить и вместе с тем обрек на одиночество и скитания. 

— Я не...

— Тебе стоит привыкнуть к новой жизни, Винесиль. 

Терон покачал головой, словно Вин принесла ему только разочарование, и поднял на нее безэмоциональный взгляд. 

— У тебя больше нет семьи и титула, Винесиль. 

С неожиданностью Винесиль обнаружила, что они находятся в главном зале дворца, который ранее принадлежал Кель’Тасу, Солнечному Скитальцу. Здесь было мрачно и тихо. Двери закрыты, темные плотные шторы задернуты. Стража наверняка подпирала комнату и была готова ворваться в любой момент. Винесиль смотрела на свои руки. На них не было, конечно, наручников или магических оков, но при этом она чувствовала их вес. Не физический. Она была скована обстоятельствами. Даже сейчас было неясно, что делалось во благо, а что — во имя амбиций. Отсечь племянницу оступившегося правителя от трона и королевства, оборвать все связи, сделать вид, что никогда не посещал дом Винесиль Солнцеликой и никогда не улыбался подрастающей крестнице.

— Я купил тебе дом, но ваш прошлый придется забыть, ты ведь помнишь?

Винесиль уже слышала эти слова. Правда, раньше не во дворце. Слишком много свидетелей для разговора, который должен остаться в тайне. 

— Я буду скучать, — с печальной улыбкой произнесла Вин, старательно сдерживая слезы. Терон выглядел не лучше. Он делал вид, будто оборвать связи с частью своей семьи, пусть и не кровной, ничего не стоило, но Винесиль видела сожаление в чужих глазах.

— Я тоже, — позволил себе улыбку Лор’темар. И это, конечно, были лишь игры разума Вин. Дядя Терон был одним из тех, кто всегда отлично держал себя в руках. Но ведь можно было _представить_?..

Если бы много лет назад их семья не ввязалась в авантюру, осталась дома, сейчас Винесиль не приходилось бы скитаться по чуждым враждебным землям в поисках миссий и денег. Не пришлось бы забыть о фамилии, словно ее никогда не было, не пришлось бы...

— Вин, нам пора, — произнес уже менее уверенным голосом Терон, расплываясь в сознании. — Вин!

Просыпаться после одновременно счастливого и печального сна, смешанного с воспоминаниями, не сильно-то хотелось. Во сне можно было повернуть все вспять, исправить. Интересно, сможет ли она хоть когда-нибудь вернуться во дворец? Вернуться к последнему эльфу, который остался из ее семьи? Вин не хотела думать о той части, которая, возможно, осталась вечно скитаться в Запределье.

— Ну, наконец-то ты открыла глаза, — хмыкнула Джайнала, сидящая на чужой постели. На ее коленях были сумки. — Я посоветовалась с Даэльдисом. Он сказал, что лучше всего попросить магов в Сильвермуне нас телепортировать во Внутренние земли. Еще нам нужно будет осторожничать вот тут, чтобы не вляпаться в неприятности с алыми. 

Джайнала тыкала пальцем в разные места на карте, которую раздобыла где-то у местных. Выглядела она бодрой и полной энтузиазма, словно вчера и не пила. Винесиль еще перед сном произнесла заклинание, которому обучила ее мама, и вывела все токсины, поэтому сейчас чувствовала себя вполне сносно. 

— Мы могли бы добраться до Тернистой Долины и вернуться в Калимдор через порт Кабестана. Давно хотела поплавать на корабле! — судя по всему, Джайнала пыталась выжать всё возможное из их путешествия. Пройти как можно больше территорий, опробовать разные средств передвижений и сделать, вероятно, попутно столько миссий, сколько выйдет. Винесиль еще не была уверена: утомит ли ее такой вид путешествий или позволит отдохнуть и перестать сосредотачиваться на прошлом, но решила положиться на волю Солнца. 

В воздухе все еще пахло сладкой карамелью. 

— А чем пахнет?

— А, это Даэльдис там с чем-то алхимичит. Кажется, с сегодняшнего дня начинается какой-то ваш праздник. Нужны сладости. 

Поднявшись с кровати, Винесиль посмотрела в окно. В Призрачных землях все еще была вечная ночь. И рядом, конечно, не было ни матери, ни Терона. 

— Пять минут. Мне нужно умыться. И отправляемся.

— Отлично! Жду тебя внизу, — хлопнула Джайнала эльфийку по плечу. Поднявшись с постели, она ловко убрала все лишнее в поясную сумку, которую тут же затянула покрепче. Уже на выходе Джайнала обернулась и в два шага оказалась рядом с Винесиль. В руке у нее были леденцы. — А, кстати! Это тебе от Даэльдиса. 

У сладостей, думала Винесиль уже на пути к телепорту, был вкус как у карамели из детства.


End file.
